10 Things
by I SEEE YOOUU
Summary: When a certain bird dies, the team finds a list of things that he wanted to accomplish. R&R. No Rocket and not corresponding with Invasion. Rated T for implied character death. NOT MY PICTURE!


**After hearing of a character's (the character, not the actor) death on a certain show this came into mind. That character was my favorite character and I had a crush on him. When I found out, I cried. I then looked on wiki and saw that he wrote (before he died) a list of things he wanted to accomplish. So this story was born.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING! Besides an Artemis action figure, but that's not the point. Point. Heh. I made a pun. I'm punny.**

* * *

Tragedy had just struck the mountain. The youngest, most loved, troll-faced member was dead. Everyone was driven to the edge with their emotions. Sometimes, in the strangest of times, someone would break down crying. Some they didn't even cry at all because they found it easier to bury their emotions.

There they all sat, looking through a photo album made by none other than the Boy Wonder. He said he had made it because some moments were meant to be kept forever. Or that's what he wrote down on the cover.

They had finally gotten to the last page of the whole thing when a slightly wrinkled paper fell out.

"What is this?" they all asked simultaneously asked. The paper had sloppy writing as if it was done by a little kid.

**10 things I want to accomplish**

**Written by Dick Grayson**

**4-3-2008**

**10) I want to climb Mount Everest. It was my parents' dream to do that and I want to do that for them.**

There was a check next to this one. Bruce smiled as he realized that they had one year for Dick's birthday.

**9) I want to learn how to dance. If I date a girl, I have to know how to dance.**

Artemis and Megan each held back tears as they saw the small check mark next to it. They had both taught Robin how to dance because they just felt the urge to. They never thought it would be of any real significance.

**8) I want to kiss a girl. This one is something that everyone has to have. At least, that's what Barbara said.**

They all laughed at the last sentence. Zatanna touched her lips in a sad manner. Robin had told her that she was his first kiss. There was also a check next to this one.

**7) I want to meet Superman because he can fly. He is also really cool.**

There was a big checkmark next to this one. The usually stoic Batman shed a single tear as he remembered the huge smile that was plastered onto his face for the entire week.

**6) I want to finish this list. I think I will finish it later. This is taking too long. It's giving my hand cramps.**

Everyone burst into laughter at the last one because they could all imagine a little Robin writing that last one. There was a checkmark on this one, with an added finally in neater handwriting that looked like an older person wrote it.

**10 things I want to accomplish... continued**

**Written by Dick Grayson**

**12/6/2012**

**5) I want to tell Zatanna how much she means to me.**

Check. This check had fresh ink on it. With this Zatanna proceeded to cry because Robin had told her right before they left for that fateful mission. She also remembered how he quickly left to his room to do 'something' right after.

**4) I want to call the team my family.**

And here was another check. He had done it the night before he...he...left. Right after they had all acted out the movie they were watching because all of the sound turned off.

**3) I want to call Bruce 'dad'.**

Another check. Bruce now had his hands in his head trying hard not to break down. He remembered it was the first time Dick had gotten kidnapped. When he was all 'drugged out' in the hospital after going through surgery, he had muttered out that word.

**2) I want the team to know my secret identity.**

**1) I want to see my parents again.**

No check on either. It was because neither of them had happened while he was alive. Sure he had some near death experiences, but he had never again seen his parents. The team burst into tears.

"Team," the Dark Knight bellowed," I think it is about time you know his identity. He is- _was_- Dick Grayson."

Artemis took in a deep gasp and then fell to the ground sobbing. Wally had caught her before she could hit her head on anything. He was holding on to her stomach and trying to sooth her.

"He said we would laugh about it someday! And I never suspected! I passed by him every single day!" she screamed out.

Megan was crying, but not nearly as much as Artemis was because she never came in contact with 'Dick Grayson.'

Zatanna was just staring at the ground in shock. Whoever wasn't crying or staring, were thinking.

"Do-does that mean, you're Bruce Wayne?" Connor asked.

Batman had nodded in response.

* * *

**2 months later**

It had been exactly two months. Two months since everything changed.

A lot had changed. For example, there had been many new members, such as Beast Boy and Wonder Girl.

They had also had a shrine for the lost member. In the middle of it was the list. Every day, the team would look at it and notice that something was missing.

"Huh, I always feel like something's not right with this thing," Artemis pondered.

"Me too. I just don't know what," M'gann added.

Suddenly Zatanna's face lit up.

"I know what's missing. Go get the rest of the team," she yelled as she sprinted off to the direction of her room.

Soon the whole team including Ba-Bruce was in the room wondering why they were rushed into there. They couldn't get anything out of Artemis or M'gann because they had no clue either.

"I'm here!" Zatanna cried as she ran into the room. "My room is really dirty and I'm amazed I made it out alive! Anyways, I gathered you all here to witness a special happening. I know all of you have been thinking that something was missing on this very sheet of paper."

They all gasped as Zatanna took the list out of its proper place.

"What it was missing was the checkmarks for the last two. We now know his i-identity and-" Zatanna wavered at the last sentence." We all now know his identity and he Robin is with his parents now." Zatanna then dropped to the ground and started crying.

Everyone's eyes were watering at the last statement and Zatanna's actions.

Zatanna soon composed herself enough to say one more thing. "B-Bruce, will you do the honors?"

Bruce nodded and grabbed the marker. His hand made a shaky journey to the paper and it made to checkmarks next to corresponding wishes. Everyone clapped at the action.

* * *

**Yeah, sucky ending. I just needed to vent on the character's death. I still can hardly cope with it. I'm not sure if I should do this for every team member (except for Zatanna and Rocket because I can't write for them). I know I probably shouldn't because I have a story I need to update, but I feel like I should. Anyways, review.**


End file.
